


Тириум

by TinARu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Goretober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Больше всего в физиологии людей Коннора удивляет кровь.





	Тириум

**Author's Note:**

> События драббла разворачиваются во время главы "Встреча с Камски".  
Тема - истечение кровью, так что да, тут будет кровь)

Больше всего в физиологии людей Коннора удивляет кровь. 

Нет, люди сами по себе потрясающие существа, он давно свыкся с кодом, набатом бьющим в голове, словно непрошенный обрывок мысли, что людская природа непрерывно прекрасна, всеобъемлюще сложна. Они даже создали андроидов, обманули жизнь, даруя миру новых детей. Бескровных детей, наполненных синим холодным тириумом.

И все же в начале была кровь. Человеческая кровь, что впервые заронила искру протеста внутри бесконечных микросхем Коннора. Красная, густая, но при этом так быстро утекающая. Он видит ее на месте преступления. Руки андроида-девианта подрагивают, сжимая нож для колки льда, в то время как на полу истекает кровью его бывшая хозяйка. Хотя бывают ли хозяева бывшими? 

Пока руки девианта дрожат, оптика глаз Коннора фиксирует-фиксирует-фиксирует. Как медленно сочится кровь, ранее быстро выталкиваемая толчками из тела. Как темнеет ковер от расползающегося по нему пятна. Как неотвратимо, по капле вытекает жизнь из некогда дышащего и полного сил тела. В ту самую долю секунды, когда система регистрирует смерть, Коннора впервые одолевают сомнения, страхи, _мысли_. Совесть вместо первого закона робототехники, скованность вместо привычной цепочки реакций и логических выводов, ужас вместо анализа ситуации. Жизнь покидает человека в мгновение ока. Из-за ножа для колки льда. Из-за потери крови. Андроиды тоже зависят от тириума, но это только еще один способ продления их функционирования. Но люди… Люди по-настоящему умирают.

В базах Коннора, как и во Всемирной паутине, куда у него есть неограниченный доступ, находятся тысячи фактов о крови. О ее происхождении и сосудах, по которым она циркулирует, о ее важности для организма. Кровь, которая несет людям столь необходимые им кислород и питательные вещества, также и убивает их. Своим отсутствием, а порой своей непригодностью. 

Тириум одинаков. Он однороден, понятен, стабилен. Между биокомпонентами разных андроидов циркулирует один и тот же материал. Но человеческая кровь делится на группы. Как, почему, зачем? Столь же несовершенно, как и безответственно. Тот, кто спроектировал людей, будь то незримая сущность где-то на просторах космоса или сам космос в ходе эволюции, допустил колосальную ошибку. 

После увиденного Коннор долго размышляет о смертности. Порой, уходя на дезактивационный цикл, он может видеть вспышки красного в своем… своем сознании, если оно действительно существует, а не является лишь еще одной строкой чужого кода. И именно кровь заставляет Коннора задуматься, насколько он несвободен в своем существовании. Пока людей ограничивает физиология и несовершенство их тел, обреченных стареть и умирать, Коннора сдерживают строки кодов, защитные протоколы, антивирусы и автоматические блокировки. Уменьшение количества тириума в системе и отказавшие бикомпоненты не способны убить его по-настоящему — но человек, нажав лишь на одну кнопку, может.

И все же кровь разбудила его. Кровь, сны, _мысли_. Постоянная неуверенность. Синий тириум на пальцах, бесконечные ликвидации и перезапуски. Кровь, которую небрежно стирает с подбородка Хэнк. Тириум, который манит окрасить синим пышное убранство дома Камски. Бесконечная пустота во взгляде андроида, которая смиренно ожидает своей гибели. Так что же: нажать на спусковой крючок и получить ответы на все вопросы? Не дать мыслям смести прописанные не им коды. Не стать девиантом. 

Пролить немного синего тириума на белоснежный ковер и создать контраст с вычурным алым цветом стенок бассейна? Пустить кровь. Добыть информацию.

Нажать на курок.

Или увидеть в синеве ярко-красный цвет бесконечной отчаянной жизни. 

По своему подобию, да?


End file.
